Simply the Best
by LizGrayson
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if one of Britian's "best agents" didn't want the job, or if another "talented amateur" felt that she couldn't live up to Mrs. Peel's reputation? This story will answer these questions....


Simply the Best

An Avengers Fanfiction

Part One

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention, I'd like to propose a toast," John Steed announced, raising his voice over the din of pleasant conversation that buzzed through his flat. His colleagues had been mingling and enjoying themselves all evening but there had been an undercurrent of curiosity that permeated the party, the gossip as to why he'd invited them flowing as freely as the champagne. Usually, Steed's dinner parties were elegantly simple, involving two or three couples and a home-cooked meal. Tonight, however there were no fewer than twenty guests, and Steed had served an elaborated catered meal and the finest champagne they'd ever tasted. _Is Steed finally retiring_ they wondered _or do he and Mrs. Peel have a different announcement to make?_ Steed paused dramatically to refill his glass, obviously enjoying the mystery as his guests anxiously turned their attention to him, awaiting what he had to say. He had told no one of his reason for hosting such an elaborate soiree, not even Emma, although she had been pestering him for days, unable to take the suspense.

"As you all know, Colonel Alex Cross and I have known each other for ten years, and we met when he was first assigned to the Ministry. My superiors wanted me to oversee his training, but it quickly became evident that I could learn quite a few things from him. He's now considered one of Britian's best agents and we're here tonight to honor him in that regard. He's been helping Mother restructure several groups within the Ministry in light of the demise of the Floral Network. And now, my friends, I ask you to join me in congratulating Alex - not only has he been promoted to Brigadier, but he's has also been placed in command of our newly formed Jewel Network.

"Hear hear!" the guests cheered, raising their glasses in unison. Steed then presented him with the diamond tie tack which would represent his code name and identify him to other agents within the network, just as boutonnières had been used in the Floral Network. Many of the guests approached Alex to shake his hand and offer their personal congratulations, but he seemed to grow quieter and more nervous with each passing conversation. If the others noticed his reticence, they merely mistook it for humility, leaving only Steed to wonder what was really bothering him.

Having performed his duties as host, Steed immediately sought Emma's company, not only because he enjoyed being in her presence, but because he also needed her advice. He found her talking with a young woman he'd met earlier in the evening, a girl by the name of Andrea Storm. She was a twenty-three year old history teacher who was the Ministry's newest "amateur recruit," the one who Cross had chosen as his partner.

"Pardon me, ladies," he interrupted, "I was wondering if I might have a word with you, Mrs. Peel?"

"Of course, Steed," she nodded, "I'll be back in a moment, Andrea."

"OK," the girl replied in a timid voice that almost reminded Steed of a squeaky mouse. He did a brief double take, checking to make certain she was alright before leading Mrs. Peel into the study to speak privately with her.

"What's on your mind, Steed?" Emma immediately asked, certain she could see worry and suspicion reflected in his eyes.

"Have you noticed anything amiss with Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not certain," he admitted, "he just seems somewhat out of sorts. I wondered if he'd mentioned something to you, or if you picked up on anything strange."

"I can't say that I have," she replied. "Did he just find out about his new assignment? Or did he know before tonight?"

"He's known about the promotion to Brigadier for a few weeks now, but tonight's the first he heard of taking Major Bee's place. Mother kept it quite hush-hush. Didn't want anything to keep him from accepting."

"There you go, then. Steed, major life changes - no matter how positive - are generally a shock to ones system. Alex has had to contend with two promotions in a relatively short amount of time. And wasn't his partner killed by Basil and Lola?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Buttercup was murdered - he was one of the last Flowers targeted by them. Shot to death, the same as the others. One bullet through the heart." There was an awkward silence between them as they had to once again confront the fact that they'd been made pawns in a vicious plot to destroy the Ministry. Emma was the first to regain her composure, trying her best to reassure Steed that everything was fine.

"Then I can understand his reaction," she empathized. "The poor man's been through quite a lot in the past month or so. I'm sure he'll come around shortly."

"I hope you're right," Steed sighed. "The way he reacted, one would think he didn't even want the job."

"Try not to worry about it. Besides, there's something more important to concern yourself with."

"Oh really?" Steed challenged, feeling he knew exactly where their conversation was headed. She'd been on him for days to reveal the reason for the party, and now he had a feeling she was about to give him hell for not telling her.

"Oh...something like not telling me what you planned when you invited me here tonight. Honestly, Steed, a gentleman doesn't do that to a lady! It leaves her with nothing to wear!" She tried her best to sound exasperated, but despite her efforts, Steed knew she wasn't really upset with him. Their relationship had been defined by their ability to tease each other, and the sparkle in her eyes always gave away her true emotions.

"My dear, you'd make sackcloth and ashes look stunning," Steed complimented her with his usual panache.

"Great, I'm all set for next Easter," she dryly muttered.

"There is one thing that could complete your ensemble, though." Reaching into his coat pocket, Steed produced a small box and handed it to her with a flourish. "For you, dear."

Puzzled, Emma opened it to find a sapphire solitaire hanging on a delicate silver chain. "Steed, it's lovely but..." Emma's voice trailed off as she suddenly noticed Steed's new tie tack - an identical square sapphire stud set in silver. "Wait a minute, does that mean I'm part of the Network now?"

"Unofficially, of course," he nodded, taking the box from her and helping her put the necklace on. "Cross and Andrea met at Buttercup's funeral. She's friends with Buttercup's sister, I believe. Anyway, Mother had already begun to restructure the network at that point. He'd planned to assign Alex a new partner before promoting him, but Alex would hear nothing of it. He was adamant that Andrea become his new partner. He saw potential in her that others didn't, and passionately pled his case. Mother relented but decided that Andrea would need a mentor in order to be an effective civilian employee. He wanted someone who could help her learn the Ministry's procedures and whatnot."

"And you volunteered me?"

"No, of course not! I just strongly suggested that you'd be perfect for the job."

"The things I do for jewelry!" she teased, purposely ignoring Steed, as his look was one that asked her what she meant by that. "It won't be easy though. She's a sweet girl, but is extremely shy. Almost introverted. I've barely gotten two words out of her all evening. You're going to owe me for this big time, Steed."

"My dear, I'm always in your debt in one way or another. I'm sure given the right amount of time you'll mold her into the perfect partner for Alex. Now shall we return to the party? Heaven only knows what the guests are thinking about us."

Grinning at the thought of the potentially scandalous rumors that could have been started in their absence, Emma took his arm and they stepped from the study into the living room to find a chaotic scene unfolding before them. Alex and had been literally backed into a corner by several agents, all of whom were having a rather spirited discussion with him.

"I can't believe you'd say that, Alex!" one man gasped.

"Really, Alex," another guest agreed. "This is one of Britian's highest honors! What's wrong with you?"

"Look," he blurted out, "I can't take this anymore! I didn't ask to be promoted and I don't want this bloody job!" Slamming his glass down on the coffee table, Alex charged from the room unto the study, leaving a path of confused guests in his wake.

At the same time, Emma found Andrea sitting by herself, tears slipping quietly down her cheeks as she distractedly nursed her champagne.

"Andrea, what's the matter? Emma asked, suddenly concerned for her charge.

"I don't know why I thought I could do this!" she loudly wailed, her near meltdown attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Realizing that they were all staring at her, Andrea panicked and bolted from her chair, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Everyone was silent. Nobody moved or dared say anything for fear of what would happen next. Dumbfounded, Steed crossed the room and approached Emma, saying the only thing that seemed appropriate to the situation:

"Mrs. Peel...we're needed!"


End file.
